danganronpa_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
DR3. Talent runs in the blood. Episodio 1
30px Si quieres volver a la página principal, puedes regresar haciendo clic en este enlace. Antes de nada, una pequeña aclaración. Dentro del episodio, los diálogos que se encuentren en cursiva indican que pertenecen a un tiempo diferente al del resto del texto que no está en cursiva. Episodio 1. Hermanos de sangre centre Prólogo ''- HIROYUKI.' '''Toda mi vida he sido normal. No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, ya que a lo largo de ella he conocido a mucha gente igual que yo: con unos sueños, unas aspiraciones, unas preocupaciones y unas ganas de vivir. Todo marchaba bien, normal, hasta que llegué a la academia más famosa de Japón; su nombre es: Pico de Esperanza, ¿o debería decir “era”? Dicen que nada más llegar allí tu vida cambia por completo, y eso te lo puedo asegurar. Pero en mi caso no cambió del mismo modo que la de los estudiantes con talento: ellos eran los que conseguirían alcanzar el éxito y la fama algún día. Por desgracia para mí, la vida cambió a peor desde el principio. Ahora ser normal no era lo “normal”… ¿Irónico, no? El talento, que se suponía esencial para arreglar este mundo, lo estaba destrozando poco a poco. Hmmm… ¿Y si no era el talento la causa del caos que estaba por venir? ¿Y si eran en verdad la prepotencia, el despotismo y la arrogancia los responsables del Suceso Más Trágico, Más Grotesco y Más Terrible en la Historia de la Humanidad? Opening thumb|center|300px 'Diálogo' ''- HIROYUKI. Mi familia y yo vivíamos lejos de Pico de Esperanza; la única manera de llegar allí con tiempo era en coche o en tren. Cuando tenía 15 años conseguí acabar los estudios previos al Bachillerato con buenas notas, fruto del esfuerzo y de mi pasión por el estudio, por aprender cosas nuevas.'' (En la clase de Hiroyuki acaba de sonar el timbre que indica el fin de la clase. Todos los alumnos se levantan de sus asientos y van abandonando el aula) - PROFESOR. Hiroyuki, ¿puedo hablar contigo antes de que te marches? - HIROYUKI. Claro. (Se acerca a su profesor) - PROFESOR. Enhorabuena, Hiroyuki. He estado revisando tus resultados académicos y he de decir que son excelentes en comparación con la media, te felicito. - HIROYUKI. (Con gran felicidad) ¡Muchas gracias, profe! - PROFESOR. ¿Ya sabes en qué centro estudiarás Bachillerato? (Hiroyuki asiente) …………………………………………… ''- HIROYUKI. En el momento en que mis padres se enteraron de que la Academia Pico de Esperanza había abierto un curso de reserva para estudiantes sin talento, empezaron a ahorrar dinero para intentar que me admitieran allí. Los cursos de reserva duraban lo mismo que los de preparatoria, pero había tantas solicitudes que cada medio año comenzaba un nuevo curso para poder admitir más alumnos.'' (En la casa de Hiroyuki, su padre le está enseñando imágenes de la Academia a través de un ordenador) - TADASHI. “La Academia también cuenta con un gran campus en el que los estudiantes podrán estar en contacto con la naturaleza y descansar tras las clases”. ¿Te gusta, hijo? - HIROYUKI. Me parece muy bien. - TADASHI. Pues con un poco de suerte seguro que entrarás en el próximo curso. Todo gracias a tu esfuerzo y trabajo, ¿eh? - HIROYUKI. (Sonríe) Muchas gracias. - TADASHI. Ojalá te admitan. Así podrás llegar a ser tan exitoso como tu hermano. - HIROYUKI. (Traga saliva) S-sí… ''- HIROYUKI. Sentí en ese momento cómo se clavaba un puñal en mi corazón… El puñal del talento. Por aquel entonces no me llevaba especialmente bien con mi hermano Kichiro; el talento nos diferenciaba como el día y la noche. Mientras él lo tenía prácticamente todo resuelto en la vida, yo era el luchador, el que tenía que hacer milagros para poder alcanzar un futuro cuando menos estable.'' …………………………………………… ''- HIROYUKI. Mi hermano era dos años mayor que yo y ya estaba en su último curso de Bachillerato en aquella Academia. Para graduarse, tenía que superar varios exámenes prácticos antes de que empezara la primavera.. Él tenía el título de Guionista Definitivo.'' (Dentro de un tren de ida a la Academia se encuentran Kichiro Kobayashi, Takumi Murakami (Jugador de yo-yó Definitivo) y Hari Bachchan (Estudiante Voodoo Definitivo), conversando y riendo) - MONITOR. Atención, la próxima estación es la última de este trayecto: Academia Pico de Esperanza. Tengan cuidado al bajar del tren. (El tren se detiene y todos los estudiantes van bajando de él) ''- HIROYUKI. No sólo iba allí para estudiar. Para aprovechar al máximo sus habilidades y ganar experiencia para el futuro llevaba año y medio trabajando en una sección de noticias de Pico de Esperanza. Al parecer, la Academia les permitía a un pequeño equipo de dirección y a él difundir avisos, noticias y frases motivadoras a primera hora de la mañana antes de empezar las clases para todos aquellos estudiantes que llegaran pronto a clase. Eso se suponía que “proporcionaba esperanza”.'' (Por todos los pasillos y aulas del recinto se encienden altavoces colocados entre las paredes y el techo) - KICHIRO (VOZ). (Su voz se escucha a través de los altavoces) ¡Muy buenos días, alumnos de Pico de Esperanza! Son las ocho y veintitrés minutos. Desde esta humilde sección os agradecemos que seáis tan puntuales como siempre y que sigáis escuchándonos día tras día. Hoy tenemos una nueva frase que mantendrá altos vuestros ánimos: la motivación no nace de la inspiración, sino del trabajo duro y de los eventuales fracasos. Que tengáis un estupendo día de escuela. ''- HIROYUKI. ¿”Trabajo duro”? ¿”Fracasos”? Me resultaba bastante extraño escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de personas como él. Mientras Kichiro iba a la Academia entre semana, yo me pasaba las mañanas y tardes estudiando como loco para poder superar el examen de entrada que exigía el centro para todos aquellos alumnos que no poseían un talento reconocido.'' (En la habitación de Hiroyuki, mientras él mira a través del ordenador modelos de examen de la Academia Pico de Esperanza aparece su madre, Natsuki Nishimura) - NATSUKI. Hijo, ¿no crees que deberías descansar un poco? Voy a hacer la comida. - HIROYUKI. Gracias, mamá. Ahora voy. (Sigue mirando el ordenador y su madre sale de la habitación. Hiroyuki se lleva las manos a la cabeza, nervioso) Ay… Estos ejercicios de matemáticas son imposibles de resolver. (Mira a través de la ventana) Si no me aceptan será mi final… No puedo permitirlo. …………………………………………… (En la clase 76, donde se encuentran Kichiro, Takumi y Hari, tan solo quedan unos minutos para que finalice el día lectivo. Algunos alumnos están agotados y dejan de hacer caso a las explicaciones del profesor Koichi Kizakura) - KOICHI. (Escribiendo en la pizarra) …y es por esto que todo el resto de la oración es el sujeto. ¿Alguien sabría decir qué tipo de oración subordinada es esta? (Seiko Kimura levanta la mano) ¿Sí, Seiko? - SEIKO. ¿Podría ser una subordinada sustantiva? - KOICHI. ¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación? - SEIKO. N-no estoy segura… (sus compañeros se ríen y Seiko baja la mirada arrepentida) - KOICHI. (Se apoya en la mesa de Seiko) ¿Sabes qué? En esta vida lo más importante es tener seguridad y determinación en lo que uno hace o dice. Si crees que algo es de una manera, tan solo dilo. No importa si fallas; equivocarse es lo más común que puede pasar y es la única manera de aprender de los errores. Te lo volveré a preguntar: ¿es una pregunta o una afirmación? - SEIKO. (Traga saliva) Es una oración subordinada sustantiva. - KOICHI. ¡Correcto! El sujeto no podía ser otro que ese. (Levanta su pulgar derecho mirando alegre a Seiko y suena el timbre) Mañana quiero que traigáis analizado el resto de esa oración, ¿vale? Hasta mañana. (Todos los alumnos van saliendo de clase y a Seiko se acercan Ruruka Ando y Sonosuke Izayoi. Este último está sujetando dos mochilas: la suya y la de Ruruka) - RURUKA. ¡Has estado fantástica, Seiko! - SEIKO. (Se sonroja) Gracias, pero no es nada. - RURUKA. Oye, Seiko, ¿podría pedirte otro favor? - SEIKO. (Asiente) ¿De qué se trata? - RURUKA. ¿Podrías preparar alguna pastilla que me ayudara a dormir? Llevo varios días sin pegar ojo… - SEIKO. Claro que sí. Pásate en una hora más o menos por el laboratorio de química y la tendré lista. - RURUKA. ¡Gracias! Ya no sabía cómo disimular mis ojeras… - SONOSUKE. Tú jamás tienes ojeras, Ruruka. (Ruruka le mira y sonríe) (Los tres últimos alumnos abandonan el aula y se queda Koichi solo, recogiendo su material. Entra alguien en el aula de repente) - ???. (Tocando la puerta) ¿Se puede entrar? - KOICHI. Adelante. (Ve la cara de quien quiere entrar. Se trata de Celestia Ludenberg) ¡Celestia! ¿Qué tal estás? Pasa, pasa. - CELESTIA. Muy bien, gracias. - KOICHI. ¿Al final tomaste una decisión con lo que te dije? - CELESTIA. (Se acerca a una ventana y mira a través de ella) Lo he estado pensando… Y creo que sí voy a comenzar el Bachillerato en esta Academia, ji, ji… - KOICHI. Eso es magnífico. Vas a ser la Estudiante Apostadora Definitiva de este centro. - CELESTIA. (Sonríe) Seguro que los dos cursos que tengo por delante serán de lo más interesantes, lo presiento… - KOICHI. (Sonríe también) No lo dudes. En cuanto envíe tu solicitud de admisión a la Academia por escrito te llamaré y ya podrás rellenar la matrícula del nuevo curso. ¿De acuerdo? (Celestia asiente) Pues ha sido un placer conocerte, Celestia. Espero poder darte clase el año que viene si sigue habiendo escasez de profesores. …………………………………………… (Por uno de los grandes jardines del campus caminan Kichiro, Takumi y Hari) - KICHIRO. (Estirándose) Cada vez salgo más cansado de las clases. ¿A vosotros no os ocurre lo mismo? - TAKUMI. (Jugando con un yo-yó mientras camina) A mí me pasa algo parecido, pero no tengo cansancio físico en realidad. Lo que pasa es que algunas clases ya empiezan a aburrir a estas alturas. La ejecución de los profesores es generalmente correcta, pero creo que falta algo de originalidad en los temas que tratan, la verdad… - KICHIRO. (Se ríe un poco) Siempre tan profundo, Takumi. - HARI. Pues yo la verdad es que no me encuentro muy cansado. - TAKUMI. Claro, porque te pasas todo el día pensando en otras cosas que no sean el estudio, vago… - HARI. ¿A quién llamas “vago”? (Se golpea a sí mismo en la cara, pero el daño lo recibe Takumi en su propia piel. Hari apenas siente daño gracias a su talento de Voodoo Humano Definitivo) - TAKUMI. (Se toca su cara, algo enrojecida por el golpe) Era una broma, Hari… - HARI. Ya lo sé, tranquilo. Por eso no me golpeé fuertemente, jajaja. - KICHIRO. (Cambiando de tema de conversación) ¿Queréis ir a comer algo? - HARI. Sí, porque yo ya empiezo a tener hambre. - KICHIRO. ¿Y si vamos a la cafetería de la Academia? - TAKUMI. Mientras no vuelvan a pasarse usando las especias en los platos, me parece buena opción. (Todos se dirigen al lugar mencionado) …………………………………………… ''- HIROYUKI. Como ya dije antes, no me llevaba bien con mi hermano por todas las diferencias que teníamos él y yo. El, no obstante, no se rendía en la lucha por intentar reconciliarse conmigo, pero yo seguía obcecado en ignorarle y tratarle como si no fuera en realidad mi hermano.'' (Por la noche, a la hora de la cena en la casa de Hiroyuki se encuentran comiendo todos juntos: él, su hermano Kichiro y sus padres, sentados frente a una mesa. Hay tanto silencio como tensión en el ambiente) - NATSUKI. (Intentando romper la monotonía) ¿Qué tal hoy en la escuela, hijo? - KICHIRO. Bien. Nada nuevo. - NATSUKI. ¿Hay alguna noticia interesante que hayas leído en la Academia? - KICHIRO. (Aguantando la risa) Al parecer un par de alumnos del Curso de Reserva cogieron un extintor de incendios y gastaron una broma a otro de su misma clase. - TADASHI. Qué salvajes. ¿Y les amonestaron o algo? - KICHIRO. Les amenazaron con expulsarles del centro si volvían a hacer alguna travesura como esa. (Niega con la cabeza) Y me parece bien; se creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran en la Academia y eso no es así… - HIROYUKI. (Suelta la cuchara y mira fijamente a Kichiro) Porque son estudiantes de reserva, ¿no? - KICHIRO. … ¿Perdón? - HIROYUKI. Estoy seguro de que si hubieran sido alumnos con talento los que hubieran hecho eso, todo el mundo estaría contentísimo con ellos. Todos riéndoles la gracia porque… uh, destacan en algo. - NATSUKI. Cariño, no creo que tu hermano quisiera decir eso. - HIROYUKI. Nunca quiere decir eso, nunca insinúa nada, claro que no. - TADASHI. Hiroyuki, ya basta. Si no sabes comportarte, no te sientes en esta mesa. - HIROYUKI. (Se levanta de su silla enfadado) Perfecto, pues me voy a mi habitación. (Abandona el comedor) - NATSUKI. (Intentando contener las lágrimas) Siempre estamos igual. Yo ya no sé qué hacer para que seamos una familia normal. - KICHIRO. (Toca la espalda de su madre) Mamá, no te preocupes. Iré a hablar con Hiroyuki. - TADASHI. No lo hagas. Déjale que se tome su tiempo para que reflexione. ''- HIROYUKI. Estaba enfadado, pero lo peor de todo es que no sabía verdaderamente el por qué. No sabía si es que tenía envidia de mi hermano el “perfecto” o… si me odiaba a mí mismo por no tener ningún talento… Aquella noche, antes de dormir, me puse a hacer algunos modelos de examen de la Academia Pico de Esperanza para tranquilizarme después de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente durante la cena, y entre búsqueda y búsqueda me llamó la atención una noticia...'' (Hiroyuki está mirando el ordenador de su habitación y leyendo el titular y contenido de una noticia reciente) centre|700px - HIROYUKI. “Desaparecida Natsumi Kuzuryu, estudiante de reserva de la Academia Pico de Esperanza y hermana de Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, el estudiante Yakuza Definitivo” (Lee en su mente parte del cuerpo de la noticia y se queda pensativo) Otra familia en la que hay un hermano sin talento y otro con todo… “La última vez que fue vista habían acabado las clases del día de hoy. La familia, perteneciente al clan Kuzuryu, ha evitado hacer declaraciones a la policía, si bien se está buscando a la desaparecida estudiante tras un aviso anónimo” (Hiroyuki apaga el ordenador y se acuesta en su cama cansado y somnoliento) __________________________________ (A la mañana siguiente, Hiroyuki, Kichiro y su madre están desayunando en la cocina) - NATSUKI. Hiroyuki, ¿no crees que deberías decirle algo a tu hermano? - HIROYUKI. Hmmm… No me acuerdo. - NATSUKI. (Frunce el ceño) Hiroyuki Kobayashi… - HIROYUKI. (Mirando hacia otro lado y hablando a regañadientes) Perdón… - NATSUKI. ¿Podrías repetirlo? No te hemos oído bien. - KICHIRO. No es necesario, gracias mamá. - HIROYUKI. ¿Podríamos cambiar el tema de conversación, por favor? (Mirando a Kichiro) ¿Sabes algo sobre la estudiante que desapareció ayer sin dejar rastro en tu Academia? - KICHIRO. (Sorprendido) ¿Perdón? ¿Una estudiante ha desaparecido? - HIROYUKI. Sí. Lo leí ayer en las noticias por el ordenador; creo que se llamaba Natsumi Kuzuryu o algo así… (El móvil de Kichiro suena de repente y él contesta la llamada) - KICHIRO. ¿Hola? - HOMBRE (VOZ). (A través del móvil) Kichiro, ven inmediatamente a Pico de Esperanza y mira las noticias por el camino, por favor. Necesitamos tu talento para hacer un aviso importante en todo el centro. Son órdenes del equipo del director Jin Kirigiri. - KICHIRO. (Preocupado) Está bien, en media hora estoy allí. (Kichiro cuelga y se levanta de la mesa para vestirse y partir hacia la Academia) …………………………………………… (Una vez en la sala de informática, desde donde se retransmiten las noticias de Kichiro antes del comienzo de las clases…) - KICHIRO. (Alterado) ¡¿Muerta?! ¿Cómo ha muerto esa estudiante? - HOMBRE. La policía afirma que se trata de un pervertido que forzó a la chica y acabó matándola a sangre fría. - KICHIRO. Madre mía, la familia tiene que estar destrozada con este incidente. - SUMIYE. La víctima también tiene un hermano, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, de la clase 77-B. ¿Lo conoces? - KICHIRO. Prácticamente nada. Solamente lo conozco de vista durante los intercambios de clase. - HOMBRE. Necesito que prepares un discurso adecuado para antes de las ocho y media. - KICHIRO. (Asiente firmemente) Me esforzaré al máximo. …………………………………………… (Sobre las 8:32 se encienden todos los altavoces del centro. Algunas clases están en el campus haciendo gimnasia, otras clases están haciendo exámenes y otras dando clase normal, pero todas detienen su ritmo para escuchar el mensaje que Kichiro tiene que transmitir) - KICHIRO (VOZ). (Desalentado) Buenos días, alumnos de Pico de Esperanza. Son las ocho y treinta y dos minutos de la mañana. Hoy es un día triste en la historia de esta Academia… Es duro decir esto, pero la alumna que desapareció ayer poco después de acabar las últimas clases del día ha sido encontrada muerta a primera hora de la mañana en la sala de música de este centro… Todo indica que el culpable ha sido un pervertido que se infiltró en las instalaciones justo cuando todo el profesorado se había ido, pero hay que dejar trabajar todavía a la policía para conocer con mayor precisión la información sobre el caso, así que sería recomendable que nadie se acercara al lugar del crimen durante esta mañana. Desde aquí también queremos dar nuestro más sincero apoyo a los familiares y conocidos de la víctima… A las diez y media de la mañana se cortarán las clases para guardar un minuto de silencio por la fallecida. Y hasta aquí el aviso, un saludo. (La comunicación se corta) …………………………………………… (Las 10:32. Casi todos los alumnos tanto de reserva como de preparatoria se encuentran fuera de las instalaciones y descansando en el campus esperando a que empiece el minuto de silencio. Los profesores se encuentran reunidos cerca de la entrada hablando unos con otros; entre las caras reconocidas destacan: Chisa Yukizome, Koichi Kizakura y la profesora de educación física. Juzo Sakakura se encuentra en los alrededores de la Academia junto con un gran grupo de guardias de seguridad) - KICHIRO. (Busca a Fuyuhiko entre toda la multitud y se acerca a él) Fuyuhiko, soy Kichiro Kobayashi, el que da la sección de noticias por la mañana. (Coloca su mano derecha en el hombro de Fuyuhiko) Permíteme decirte que lo siento mucho, de verdad. - FUYUHIKO. (Lleno de rabia e ira, le quita la mano del hombro) Apártate y piérdete de mi vista. (Peko Pekoyama se interpone entre ellos dos y arrastra a Kichiro a un lugar alejado de Fuyuhiko) - PEKO. El joven maestro está muy dolido por su pérdida. Deberías mantenerte alejado por un tiempo hasta que la situación se relaje. - KICHIRO. Lo entiendo, lo siento. (Kichiro vuelve con sus compañeros de clase y se encienden los micrófonos del campus) - JIN (VOZ). Buenos días. Soy Jin Kirigiri, director del centro principal de Pico de Esperanza. Gracias a todos por asistir a esta reunión para guardar un minuto de silencio por la fallecida alumna Natsumi Kuzuryu, del curso de reserva. En cuanto suene una sirena comenzará el minuto, y de nuevo volverá a sonar cuando termine el tiempo. (Suena la sirena y todo el mundo guarda silencio. Solamente se escuchan el gorjeo de los gorriones y el tambaleo de los árboles a causa del viento. Sato, Mahiru e Hiyoko se encuentran algo apartadas de la gran masa de alumnos concentrada en el centro) - SATO. (En parte aliviada y con un gesto algo alegre) Ya ha pasado lo malo. - MAHIRU. … No hablarás en serio, ¿no? Natsumi sigue muerta. - HIYOKO. Que la den. Al menos esa imbécil ya no volverá a molestarte. - SATO. Exacto. Ya no tienes que preocuparte de nada, Mahiru, nosotras estamos aquí contigo para apoyarte. (Se acerca un profesor) - PROFESOR. (En tono bajo) Por favor, manteneos en silencio, aunque solo sea por la pobre chica que ha muerto. (Todas las chicas se callan y Sato ve a lo lejos, al lado de un árbol, a Natsumi con la cabeza ensangrentada, su cuello con moratones, los ojos bien abiertos y su mirada fija en ella) - NATSUMI (IMAGINACIÓN). (Con suspiros algo distorsionados) Nunca te perdonaré por lo que me has hecho. Jamás… (Sato traga saliva, suspira y cierra los ojos hasta que el minuto de silencio finaliza) __________________________________ ''- HIROYUKI. Las cosas no hicieron sino empeorar. Según lo que contó mi hermano en casa, al día siguiente muchas estudiantes mujeres se negaron a ir a clase por el asesinato ocurrido. En las redes sociales se calificaba este incidente como un acto machista y terrible, y Pico de Esperanza había pasado, por un día, de ser reconocido a nivel nacional por sus logros y metas a serlo por un acto tan trágico como este.'' Pero la cosa no quedó ahí, lo que pasó al día siguiente marcó un antes y un después en la historia de esa Academia. (Se puede ver a Hiroyuki mirando noticias en el ordenador de su habitación) - HIROYUKI. … No puede ser. Seguramente se hayan equivocado… (Mira otra noticia y se sorprende) P-pues no es un error… “Una segunda alumna del Curso de Reserva ha sido encontrada muerta en las instalaciones de Pico de Esperanza”. ¡¡Kichiro!! ¡Kichiro! (Aparece Kichiro a medio vestir) - KICHIRO. ¿Qué ocurre? - HIROYUKI. ¿Has visto las últimas noticias? - KICHIRO. (Preocupado) Me temo que sí. Es terrible lo que ha ocurrido. - HIROYUKI. ¿Es que nadie se preocupa por los alumnos de reserva o qué? La información de la Academia dice que siempre hay varios equipos que velan por la seguridad de los estudiantes. - KICHIRO. La policía dice que se trata de un pervertido, y personalmente creo que tiene que ser alguien que pertenezca a la Academia y que pueda pasar desapercibido, porque si no no encuentro otra explicación posible. - HIROYUKI. (Mira frustrado a su hermano) Es curioso que esto no pase con alumnos de preparatoria. Ellos siempre están protegidos hasta el último pelo porque son imprescindibles para esta asquerosa sociedad. - KICHIRO. Eso no es así, no hables de lo que no sabes. - HIROYUKI. (Se levanta de su asiento) ¿Cuántos alumnos sin talento más tienen que morir para que os déis cuenta? Solo os interesa nuestro dinero, ¡nada más! Nuestra vida os importa una mier- (Kichiro le da un bofetón) - KICHIRO. ¡Cállate! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que no me importas nada? ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Eres mi hermano! - HIROYUKI. (Con la cara enrojecida, se pone a llorar) Márchate. ¡Vete de mi habitación! (Hiroyuki empuja a Kichiro hasta que le echa de su habitación y cierra con fuerza la puerta) - KICHIRO. (Frustrado, apoyado en la puerta) Hiroyuki, perdóname. - HIROYUKI. ¡Vete! No quiero saber nada de ti. - KICHIRO. (Mira su reloj) Maldita sea, tengo que irme o llegaré tarde. (Se marcha rápidamente del lugar) - HIROYUKI. Detesto que la mente tienda a recordar con mayor precisión los malos momentos. Todavía me arrepiento de lo que ocurrió aquella mañana, pero yo me sentía muy impotente y desprotegido entonces. De hecho, hasta me llegué a plantear a raíz de aquellas dos muertes el no presentarme a los exámenes de acceso a la Academia. …………………………………………… (En la redacción del edificio principal de la Academia aparece Kichiro en busca de sus compañeros. La primera persona que encuentra es la ex-estudiante Periodista Definitiva: Sumiye Miura, discutiendo con el jefe del equipo de redacción) - SUMIYE. Vuelvo a repetir que esto no tiene pinta de haberlo hecho un acosador. - HOMBRE. Da igual de lo que tenga pinta. Tanto la policía como la Academia han dictaminado que este asesinato también ha sido cometido por un pervertido y nosotros no podemos contradecir nada al respecto. - KICHIRO. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Habláis sobre la nueva chica asesinada? - SUMIYE. Exacto, y me juego mi puesto a que esas muertes no son obra de un acosador como dice la policía. - HOMBRE. ¿Y qué más dará lo que pensemos? Nuestro trabajo es recoger información y transmitirla en el centro y alrededores, punto. - SUMIYE. ¡Pero no podemos ignorar esto que está pasando! Llevo años trabajando en el mundo del periodismo y sé distinguir entre los actos de un pervertido y un asesino en serie. - KICHIRO. (Irónico, aunque algo asustado) Tampoco estamos buscando a un Genocider Sho o alguien por el estilo... - SUMIYE. Genocider Sho seguro que no fue. Él tan solo tortura a hombres por lo que se sabe. - HOMBRE. Repito que esto ya no entra dentro de nuestras competencias. Volved al trabajo de inmediato. (Entra una mujer de repente) - MUJER. ¡Atención todo el mundo! ¡Acaban de dar con el culpable de los asesinatos! (Todos se sorprenden y empiezan a buscar en Internet o a mirar a través de las ventanas para conseguir información al respecto) - KICHIRO. ¡¿En serio?! ¿Han atrapado al pervertido? - PERIODISTA. (Sentado en su asiento de trabajo) ¿Entonces se trata de un acosador o no? - MUJER. La policía dice que sí. - HOMBRE. Kichiro, hoy no vayas a clase; enviaré a tu profesor una carta para que hoy te quedes aquí en la redacción trabajando. Te necesitamos más que nunca. (Kichiro asiente y el hombre mira a Sumiye) Y tú, quiero que vayas a donde esté la noticia y saques hasta el más mínimo dato sin importancia sobre este caso. - SUMIYE. Entendido. …………………………………………… (En las noticias de las principales cadenas japonesas no se habla de otro asunto que el de la Academia) - PRESENTADORA 1. Y en las noticias de última hora sabemos que acaban de arrestar al presunto asesino de dos jóvenes estudiantes de la prestigiosa Academia Pico de Esperanza. ..... - PRESENTADOR 2. Itaro Janure es el nombre del sospechoso acusado de asesinar a sangre fría a dos alumnas de la Academia Pico de Esperanza. ..... - PRESENTADOR 3. Hace unos minutos la policía ha hecho pública la identidad del presunto asesino de las adolescentes de Pico de Esperanza, mayormente conocido en las redes sociales como el “Cráneo de las Sombras”. Su nombre es Itaro Janure y trabajaba como uno de los conserjes del centro. ..... - REPORTERA 1. (En la escena del arresto, agolpada entre la multitud) Pues efectivamente, como comentabas, me encuentro en la entrada a la Academia Pico de Esperanza para que veáis en directo cómo se llevan a comisaría al actual ex-conserje del centro, acusado de matar a dos alumnas. ... (Se puede ver al ex-conserje gritando que no ha hecho nada, que ni siquiera conocía a las víctimas) …………………………………………… (En el despacho del director Jin Kirigiri, poco tiempo después…) - KOICHI. (Apoyado en la mesa del director) Así que han detenido al pervertido, ¿eh? - JIN. (Meditando con los ojos cerrados) Eso parece. - KOICHI. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? (Jin asiente) ¿Tú crees que ese pobre hombre es culpable? - JIN. (Suspira y gira su asiento para mirar por la ventana) En verdad no. Claro que no creo que haya sido culpa de un pervertido siquiera. En mi opinión, tiene pinta de haber sido más bien un ajuste de cuentas. - KOICHI. ¿Y no te da remordimientos que un posible inocente vaya a ir a la cárcel? - JIN. Por supuesto que los tengo, como el que más. Pero debo velar por la seguridad de esta Academia, y para ello el ambiente tiene que estar tranquilo. Si la gente cree que el culpable ya está entre rejas, nadie cuestionará nuestra credibilidad. - KOICHI. (Saca una bebida alcohólica) Como quieras; aquí tú eres el jefe, compañero. (Deja de beber y mira la hora en su reloj de muñeca) Uh, tengo clase en diez minutos. Debo irme. (Se levanta de la mesa y se dirige hacia la salida) - JIN. Kizakura… - KOICHI. ¿Sí? - JIN. Gracias por tu apoyo. Te prometí que no tendrías que dar clase este año, pero las cosas no han marchado tal como pensaba. De todos modos, ya estoy recibiendo solicitudes de profesores cualificados. - KOICHI. (En broma) Ignoraré que has insinuado que no estoy cualificado para el puesto, ya me invitarás a unas copas algún día que nos vayamos de marcha. (Jin sonríe y Koichi sale de la sala) - JIN. (Alegre y algo aliviado) Nunca cambiarás, Kizakura. __________________________________ ''- HIROYUKI. Asesinatos, celos, mentiras, odio, desconfianza… Eso es lo que realmente ofrecía la Academia aquellos días para atraer a más estudiantes. (Suspira) Y lo peor de todo es que consiguió atraerlos. Este fue el principio del fin de un mundo donde había muchos detonantes, pero la gente vivía en paz por estar estos ocultos, silenciados. Espero no haberme extendido demasiado.'' ''- ???. Para nada, todavía tenemos tiempo de sobra. Quiero que me cuentes más historias como esa, necesito vivir en mi mente todo lo que te sucedió durante ese año y medio.'' Ending thumb|center|300 px 'Epílogo' (Por una calle oscura se oyen pasos. Se trata de Nagito Komaeda, quien mira a ambos lados de la calle en busca de alguien, hasta que finalmente lo encuentra) - NAGITO. (Sonriente) Hola, amigo, te estaba buscando. - TED. (Escupe el chicle que estaba masticando) ¿Amigo? ¿Tú quién eres, escoria? - NAGITO. Acabas de describirme perfectamente, jajaja. Soy alguien sin importancia aquí. Y tú tienes que ser el Artificiero Definitivo, ¿no es así? - TED. (Asiente) Así es. ¿A qué has venido? - NAGITO. (Su rostro se oscurece, sujeta los hombros de Ted Chikatilo con sus manos y le susurra al oído) Necesito preparar una bomba. - TED. (Pone a Nagito frente a la pared y coloca un cuchillo cerca de su cuello) ¿A qué juegas, renacuajo estúpido? - NAGITO. (Vuelve a sonreir) Nada, solo quiero un poco de tu ayuda para hacer una buena obra. (Un gato callejero arrebata el cuchillo que sostiene Isamu y se queda asombrado) - TED. ¿Qué demonios? - NAGITO. (Su mirada se pierde entre sus delirios) Y bien, ¿me ayudarás? Continuará... 30px Puedes acceder al siguiente episodio haciendo clic aquí. centre|400px Categoría:Historias